Pokémon Heroes - Sonic Edition
by The-Sonic-X
Summary: While traveling through the Hoenn Region Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Rainbow decided to take a break at Altomare and at the same time compete in the Tour day Altomare which is a water race around the town which is exclusive to water Pokemon and their Trainers. Meanwhile two team rocket agents are planning to steal the soul Dew.


"This is it look!" A feminine voiced whispered as she held a book out to a shadowy figure.

"This is the book you were talking about?" The figure asked as he opened the book.

The female nodded. "Yes this book contains most of the info we need about the Defense Mechanism of Altomare" She explained as she walked up to stand next to him and examine the pages as well. "Two agents attempted to take control of this device a few years ago, but all they managed to do was destroy the power source, kill a Latios, and get themselves captured."

"I heard about that." The male sighed in disappointment as he flipped through the pages. "What were their names again? Annie and Oakley, right?"

The female rose a hoof to her chin in thought. "If I remember correctly yes."

"So what does the boss want us to do?" The male asked as he closed the book. "Does he want us to take control of that device?"

The female shook her head and walked past him. "No. Giovanni has given us a much more simple mission."

"And what would that be?" The male asked as he tossed the book on to a desk behind him.

The female tossed a picture to the him who court it in between his index and middle fingers. He turned the picture around which showed a blue orb in a small pool. "It's called the Soul Dew. This is what's used to power the machine."

"And our mission is?" The male asked impatiently.

"Giovanni has asked us to steal it. It's as simple as that."

The male gave her a confused look. "Wait, Dust didn't you just say that those two agents destroyed the Soul Dew?"

Dust nodded. "Yes they did, but reports show that a new Soul Dew has been placed in the pool."

"And how you figure that?" The male asked with suspicion in his voice.

Dust sighed and face hoofed. "Hoven just stop asking questions. Your giving me a migraine."

Hoven rolled his eyes then his head. "So then when are we leaving?"

Dust sighed in annoyance. "What did I just say?"

"Hey I'm pretty sure this is plenty relevant." Hoven said while putting his hand in front of him for protection.

Dust sighed. "We'll be leaving with in the hour." the equine explained. "So make sure your ready to go in about thirty minutes."

Hoven moved towards the doorway, but for second as he was passing Dust and whispered. "Roger that... Princess." At that moment the light from the moon shone through the window and onto Hoven to reveal a Orange hedgehog wearing a black suit and black sunglasses resting on his head.

As Hoven left the room the moon light moved to Dust to reveal a pink mare with a purple and white mane, with a Tiara perched on top her head. Saddened she lowered her head and looked towards the ground. In the background she could hear Hoven laughing to himself, this caused her to shed a tear. "Oh daddy. If you saw what I've become you'd be so ashamed." Dust whispered to herself.

"I'm Sorry..."

**Pokémon Heroes! (Sonic and MLP Edition)**

**Chapter 1**

_'Everyone has a dream that fills their heart.'_

_'A Journey they must take.'_

_'A Destiny to fulfil.'_

_'As close as your Imagination exists a magical place,_

_where wondrous creatures with incredible powers,_

_help make dreams come true.'_

_'It's the world of Pokémon!'_

_'Trainer's can capture Pokémon, to be more then just pets.'_

_'Trainer's and their Pokémon compete against others,_

_in a contest of skill and strategy,_

_and some one day become Pokémon Masters!'_

_'There are thousands of trainers in the world,_

_that span across many different regions,_

_But today our focus is on a trainer by the name of Sonic 'Maurice' Hedgehog'_

_'Sonic began his journey just after his twelve birthday._

_Which Professor Juniper gave him his very first Pokémon, Snivy.'_

_He travelled with his kid brother and best friend Tails,_

_and eventually their good friend Knuckles.'_

_'Unfortunately the three of them parted ways after the Sinnoh league._

_Now Sonic is travelling the Hoaen Region with his new travelling companions,_

_Amy, Rainbow Dash, and yours truly, Shadow, in the amazing world of Pokémon!'_

It's time once again for the world famous water Pokémon only competition, the tour de Alto Mare, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash are ready to race, but what's this? Sonic seems to be trembling! " R-remind me again how you talked me into a race the includes *Gulp* Water?!" Sonic cried as his fear of water started to kick in.

Rainbow Rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being a scared y Pony." The cyan pegasis remarked. "It's just water."

"But I can't swim!" The blue hedgehog reminded the pegasis.

"Then just get your Corphish to save you." Rainbow dash casually answered.

Sonic sighed and looked down at his feet. Suddenly he heard something in the distance. "Sonic! You can do it!" The hedgehog looked up to the bridge in front of them and saw his Snivy and Amy's Clefairy waving at him. "Just don't think about the water and you'll be fine!" Snivy cheered.

"Yeah come on, you can beat her!" Clefairy joined in Sonic began to smile looked back to Rainbow Dash. "Alright Rainbow if you want a race, then I'll give you a race!"

Rainbow smiled at the hedgehog's challenge and got into her starting position. "Alright Wailmer, give it all you got!"

"Ok!" Wailmer saluted.

"Hey wait a minute." Sonic looked back up to the stands to see that Shadow and Amy weren't anywhere to be found. "Where could they be?"

**Meanwhile at the back of the crowd...**

"Darn it!" Cried a ebony black hedgehog. "This is what we get for sleeping in! Now I'm stuck behind this crowd and I can't see a thing!"

"We?!" A the pink hedgehog cried. " Your the one who refused to get out of bed!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just quit your nagging and help me find a way through!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

**Now Back to the race...**

"Testing testing... Welcome ladies and gentleman to today's main event!" The announcer cried. "And like always we have a record turn out! Are you all ready?!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

"Now trainer when you her the Zatu that will be your cue!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Begin!" Zatu exclaimed.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic cried as Corphish began to swim.

"It's time to Dash!" Rainbow proclaimed as she and Wailmer followed close behind.


End file.
